


Drabblers Anniversary Collection

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate one shots written for reader requests, all set in the Sengoku Era.<br/>One - Kagome asks Sesshoumaru to give her one of his fangs so she can commission a weapon from Toutousai.<br/>Two - Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's first pregnancy.<br/>Three - Sesshoumaru's unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - A Fang and a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> For our first anniversary at [Drabblers](http://drabblers.tumblr.com), we opened our ask box to prompts from our followers. These are the three resulting oneshots from me.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr in October 2015.

Kagome swallowed as she looked straight into the piercing eyes. She tried not to fidget or shrivel under the weight of the cold golden gaze, though that was easier said than done. The nervous fluttering erupted again in the pit of her stomach, and for the umpteenth time she wondered how she had ended up here.

It all had started with the poison master of shichinintai.

Well, technically, it had all started with the darn centipede that had snatched her and pulled her down the well… But the chain of events that had led her to stand here before the regal daiyoukai, had started with Mukotsu.

Now, trouble was nothing new to Kagome; in fact she had a penchant for getting in to it. She had spent a fair share of time being the damsel in distress, and Mukotsu was hardly the first person to kidnap her – but Kagome vowed he would be the last.

That incident had been one of the worst experiences she had ever had, and being kidnapped had been just the beginning. She still shuddered when she recalled Mukotsu’s foul breath as he had pawed at her. She had come close to dying that day – she still remembered the iron grip of the stubby hands squeezing her throat, and the frantic wave of panic when the world had begun to dim in her eyes.

And to make matters worse, the saviour of the day had been Sesshoumaru, of all people.

Really, it had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Sango and Miroku had tried to help but had failed, and Inuyasha had been late to the whole party. It was clear she couldn’t always rely on her friends to keep her safe.

She knew that as the guardian of the Shikon, she might as well have a bright red target painted on her forehead. The bad guys would keep coming and someone would try to kidnap her again.

Only this time, Kagome would be ready.

“I need a weapon,” she had muttered to Sango. A bow and arrows clearly weren’t good enough deterrents. She needed something bigger. Something flashier. Something… “Like Tessaiga. Something that screams ‘don’t mess with me’.”

“A huge sword like Tessaiga would be too unwieldy for you,” Sango had reminded her gently. She had paused in thought, before making her very practical suggestion. “Maybe something like a _naginata_? It would well send a message. It’s easy to wield and I think it would suit you well. It’s a good weapon for self-defence since it offers a long reach.”

Kagome had pictured herself, one hand casually resting on the shaft of a polearm that would easily tower over her small form. She really liked that picture, and had told Sango as much.

“If you want a good weapon, you should use demonic materials,” Sango had reminded her.

“I’m not sure that’s necessary,” Kagome had frowned. “It just needs to look intimidating. A magic weapon could be too big a hassle.”

“Not all weapons built from youkai parts are magical. Just look at Hiraikotsu,” Sango had pointed out. “You might as well do it properly. If you want a strong, durable weapon, then you should consider making it from the best materials available.”

“That is easier said than done, though!”

Kagome and Sango had both startled. Kagome had turned to stare at her shoulder, where Myouga sat, his arms crossed and his brow creased in thought.

“As a miko, you can’t forge a weapon of the parts of just any youkai. For one, the part must either be won or willingly given.”

“Well that’s no problem, I’ll just ask Inuyasha.”

“I’m afraid that might not work. Inuyasha is too similar to you. I don’t know about this as much as Toutousai would, but if I recall correctly, the energies are a serious consideration. For you to be able to make full use of your weapon, the demonic material used should carry a youki that balances your reiki.”

“Like yin and yang?” Sango had guessed.

“Precisely,” Myouga had said, nodding sagely.

“So… I need to get my material from someone who’s my polar opposite?”

And there it was. That was how and why Kagome found herself here, in this awkward position.

She shuffled her feet and cleared her throat.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” Kagome started, trying to keep her quivering voice as respectful as she could, “I am really grateful for the last time, you killing Mukotsu... And I hate to ask anything of you when I am already in your debt, but –“

“Cease your babbling and state your business,” Sesshoumaru spoke coolly.

“Umm… Could you perhaps give me one of your teeth?” Kagome bit her lip.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, like she was some new lifeform he had never encountered.

“What,” he drawled, “would you possibly want with my tooth?”

“A weapon,” she replied quickly. “Seems like I’m always getting in trouble or kidnapped and I’m getting tired of it. I want a weapon to discourage my attackers and Sango said I should use demonic materials because they yield the best results so I was going to just ask Inuyasha but then Myouga said that there is this energy thing, reiki and youki balancing like yin and yang…” Kagome faltered. There was a slight crease between Sesshoumaru’s eyes that lent his face a pained expression.

“Sorry,” Kagome offered sheepishly. “I was babbling again, wasn’t I?”

The silence stretched, it weighed heavily in the air around them, and Kagome fought the strong urge to squirm. He was still staring at her, his impassive face unreadable, his golden gaze cold and assessing.

Then, one silver eyebrow arched.

“If I do you this favour, you will leave?”

“Yes! I’ll go right away and leave you alone, just _please_ –“

“Here,” he said irately, pressing something small, gleaming, and bloody onto her palm, his claws fleetingly scraping her skin.

Kagome’s breath caught as her hand closed around the fang. She looked up at the daiyoukai and beamed.

“Thank you.”


	2. Two - Pregnant

He had known before she did. One moment she had been contently tucked against him under their light blanket, the next she had found herself staring at the ceiling after Sesshoumaru had abruptly flipped her over. His hands were on her waist, pinning her down to the _futon_ and she squirmed and giggled from the ticklish sensation as he buried his nose to her stomach, taking deep, loud sniffs.

Then, he slowly looked up, his golden eyes wide.

A deer caught in the headlights, she thought, laughing at that awed, puzzled expression. The laughter quickly died as his lips crashed against hers.

 

* * *

 

Bile rose in her throat the moment the combined smell of fish and vinegar hit her nose. Her hand tightly clamped over her mouth as her stomach stirred uneasily. She scampered up from the _tatami_ , her feet almost tangling in the layers of silk in her haste. She ran across the room, out to the veranda where she proceeded to be audibly sick. Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant, first hovering hesitantly but soon he was running his claws through her hair and rubbing circles on her back in a feeble attempt to soothe her as she emptied her stomach.

 

* * *

 

“One more bite,” Sesshoumaru tried to coax, but Kagome only shook her head.

“I’m full,” she insisted, her words punctuated by a yawn. It was only early afternoon, but lately it seemed she always got tired at this hour. Try as she might, she simply could not keep her eyes open, though the losing struggle of lids slipping shut and periodical nodding off was fairly amusing to witness.

“Very well,” he relented. Gently, he gathered her into his arms and laid her down, his lap serving as a pillow.

“Rest,” he ordered, and with a soft sigh, Kagome finally succumbed to the weariness.

 

* * *

 

 At first she was not sure what had woken her up, but then she felt it again, so small and faint she wondered if she had imagined it. Her hands came to cradle her stomach, and she slowly stroked the visibly rounded belly. As if in response, there was that shy, gentle flutter again. Kagome smiled, and briefly fought against the urge to nudge Sesshoumaru awake from his light slumber. They were half-way through, and there would be plenty of moments to share with Sesshoumaru.

But the privacy of this one was what made it so magical; a moment that was fully her own.

 

* * *

 

 Kagome cradled a cup of tea in her hands and shifted a little in discomfort.

“Do you need another cushion?”

“I’m fine, Sesshoumaru,” she assured him.

“Are you sure?” he frowned.

“Yes,” Kagome told him firmly. “If you want to help, go tell a servant to draw me a bath.”

These days the backache was starting to be a near constant companion. It wasn’t anything bad, really, more a slight tension and tightness of muscle than actual pain, but uncomfortable nonetheless. The baths helped, though, and she tried to keep her complaints to a minimum. Sesshoumaru was enough of a worrywart as it was.

 

* * *

 

 She bustled about the room with purpose, humming to herself as she dusted off the nooks and crannies, wiping and polishing the wooden frames of the _shouji_ screens. Sesshoumaru stared at the fuss and her energetic flitting about with a disconcerted frown.

“Leave the cleaning to the servants.”

She did not pause from her spirited battle against dust. “I don’t want to!”

“You should take it easy,” he insisted, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

Kagome ceased her busy-bodying enough to level her mate an irritated look.

“I’m _fine_.”

Sesshoumaru did not agree, but knew that arguing with Kagome would be futile.

 

* * *

 

 The shy soft movements had given way to vicious kicks, and Kagome often groaned. Their offspring was a lively one, and seemed to have little regard to its poor mother and the insides gracefully housing it.

“It takes after you,” she grumbled to her mate after a particularly sharp kick to her abused bladder. “A ruthless fighter.”

He laid his large hand to her swollen stomach, and amusement flashed in his golden eyes. “Just pray it does not have your temper.”

Kagome gaped at him in sudden horror as the realisation hit.

“Oh god, we might be getting another Inuyasha,” she wailed, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

 

* * *

 

 “Argh, I’m done with this!” Kagome snapped. She tore off the heavy, draping _uchikake_ , letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She really didn’t need any additional layers of kimono, she was already carrying enough extra weight on her own accord. She sank to the cushions with a sigh and propped her feet up on a stool to ease the swelling of her ankles. From across the room, she caught Sesshoumaru’s gaze and flashed him her best imitation of puppy eyes. He abandoned his papers and took a seat next to her, obeying her wordless plea. With firm, familiar strokes, he begun to massage the aching muscles on her back.

 

* * *

 

 Kagome groaned as she planted her hands on the _tatami_ and inelegantly shifted from _seiza_ to all fours. Sesshoumaru’s hands wrapped securely around her arms and he helped her up to a standing position. She leaned against him gratefully, taking comfort in his silent support. Her girth was making her feel even clumsier than usual.

Then, with a sigh, Kagome let go of him.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised. “Though I’m seriously considering moving into the toilet permanently. That might be more convenient at this point.”

His lips twitched at the jest, and she gave him a wry smile in return, before waddling outside, closely followed by a maid servant.  

 


	3. Three - Unrequited

The flare of a familiar youki made Kagome pause in the middle of her chore. She abandoned her task, and walked to the doorway of her hut.

He was standing right outside, his face as indifferent as always. She leaned against the doorframe, and a smile touched her lips when his golden gaze fell on her.

He inclined his head, and Kagome brushed her hakama and stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the daiyoukai.

“Hello Sesshoumaru,” she greeted him. “You’ve come for your visit at a bad time, Rin has gone with Kaede to help at a neighbouring village.”

“That is fine, I can see Rin later.”

“Do you want to come in? Have a cup of tea?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t reply, but after a moment started to walk towards the hut. Kagome smiled and went back in. She was lighting the fire in the cooking pit when Sesshoumaru stepped in. He stopped in the doorway.

“It’s a bit messy here,” Kagome said apologetically as she hung the water kettle over the fire. “I was just storing my herbs for the winter when you came.”

She brushed aside some of the carefully bound bundles of dried plants and patted at the wooden floor.

“Please have a seat.”

Sesshoumaru strolled into the hut and sat down next to the small fire, across from Kagome.

She hummed to herself as she pulled out two cups and a small ceramic bowl.

“I believe congratulations are in order.”

Kagome stilled and set down the tea set. A flush spread over her cheeks and her hand subconsciously twitched, brushing against her stomach.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “News travels fast it seems.”

“Where is Inuyasha?”

“He and Miroku are away for work.” A fond smile crossed Kagome’s lips, her blue eyes came alight with a tender spark. “He’s become so protective now… He wouldn’t let me go with them, but he didn’t want to leave me on my own either. I told him he shouldn’t let Miroku and Kohaku go alone and I’d be fine. He agreed to go in the end, though he told Sango-chan to look after me.”

“His pack instincts will probably grow only stronger from now on.”

Kagome looked down, the corners of her lips quirking.

“It’s kinda sweet, even though he gets on my nerves sometimes.”

The water boiled, and the conversation dropped as Kagome prepared the tea under Sesshoumaru’s watchful gaze.

She served it to him with a smile, and he accepted the cup with a courteous nod.

“Still, you shouldn’t have come all this way just to offer your congratulations.” Kagome shook her head and took a small sip of her tea.

“Actually there was something else,” Sesshoumaru replied. He set down his cup and reached into his sleeve. He pulled out a small bottle, and slid it across the wooden floor to Kagome. She picked it up and studied it for a moment, before looking quizzically at him.

“This is a tonic that might be of help to you,” he explained. “It is what my father commissioned for Izayoi when she was carrying Inuyasha.”

“Oh,” she breathed, squeezing the bottle in her hands.

“Even though your child will only be one have one quarter of youkai blood, the pregnancy might still put a strain on your body, so I thought you should have this.”

“Thank you,” she said at last, looking up into his eyes. “It’s very thoughtful of you.”

Kagome cradled the bottle to her chest, and gave Sesshoumaru a soft, grateful smile.

 

* * *

 

The final battle against Naraku had changed everything. Before that he had not paid her much attention, hadn’t given her much more than a passing thought. But that battle had made him notice her. Standing together against their despised enemy, fighting side by side created its own special bond.

But it was more than having been united by a common goal. He had been shaken by the way she had risen to the challenge, her fearlessness and determination.

Of course, the stirring in his heart had been very slight. Perhaps he might have missed it completely, had it not been for the jewel spiriting her away after Naraku’s defeat. Her absence had grated on him and made him restless; that was how he had realised he had truly fallen.

He had not thought he would ever come to harbour such needless emotions. Especially when he knew how hopeless his situation was.

He would not bring dishonour to himself or his pack by pursuing his own brother’s woman. And such pursuit would have been futile in any case, there was no room for anyone else in the miko’s heart. Her devotion towards the hanyou was clear, the bond between them too strong to break.

So he contended himself with the little he could get. Small moments here and there, like this one: the two of them drinking their tea in a companionable silence.

He would watch over her and protect the happiness she had found.

And he would savour each smile she gave him, though he knew they didn’t compare to the ones she gave Inuyasha. But even if they weren’t as tender and bright, those small smiles were for him and him alone.

 

 


End file.
